Thunder
by tdifreak55
Summary: I am back! I explained what happened to me in this story! Sorry if it's bad but I havn't written in FOREVER!


**Hey everyone! I am SO sorry I havn't updated ANYTHING in FOREVER! But I have a reason! That reason is...ok during the Summer...my stupid cat spilled tea on my laptop and it broke. THEN I got a new one! I was happy UNTIL I realized that it did NOT have microsoft word! I had to have a stupid code or something! I was really mad! But now I FINALLY got it! My Summer starts on May 20th so that's when everything will start getting published again! I have a little bit of down time right now so I am gonna give you a cute little song fic! A kinda "Hey I'm back" present lol.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Thunder DxG~Song Thunder by Boys Like Girls<span>**

_**Duncan's POV**_

Hello I am Duncan. I am on a bus riding home from a stupid Juvie Camp. You think that I would be stoked to leave, right? Nope, I didn't want to. I will tell you why...all because of a Charcoal eyed gothic beauty named Gwen. I thought this Summer was going to suck. Then I met her.

**_Today is a winding road. Taking me to places that I didn't want to go._**

Now I am sitting on this bus,looking at the cloudy gray sky. I don't wanna go,not at all. I am **not **a softie. I don't really understand why I'm missing her. My best bud, Jason, looks at me with a confused look.

"Dude what in the world is wrong with you? You've been acting wierd ever since we left."

Like I was gonna admit that I miss her. I just shrugged my shoulders and looked out the tinted window again.

_**Today in a blink of an eye I'm holding onto something and I do not know why.**_

Why am I trying to hold onto our Summer fling? I'm most likally never going to see her again! What has made this girl so diffrent? I closed my eyes and drifted into a memory of her.

**_I tried to read between the lines. I tried to look into your eyes_**

_I heard that beautiful giggle. I tried to figure out why she always giggled. I tried looking into those big charcoal eyes,but all of a sudden everything just goes black_

"Duncan!" Jason screamed.

I snapped up my head and looked at him. "What?"

"You had that wierd look on your face again...are you getting bus sick or something?"

_"I'm love sick"_ I thought quietly myself. No it can't be that! I am Duncan! I've never fallen in love in my life!

**_I want a simple explination for what I'm feeling inside_**

I've thought of every possibility. I'm home sick, she's my best friend and I'm gonna miss her, but none of those was the answer.

_**I gotta find a way out. Maybe there's a way out**_

I've fallen in love. I don't want to be though. I will never see her again. There's gotta be a way out of falling in love. I closed my eyes and heard thunder comming from outside. The thunder, odd as it may sound, reminds me of her. Man what the heck has this chick done to me? I'm becomming a marshmellow!

**_Your voice was the soundtrack of my Summer. Do you know you're unlike any other?_**

She's unlike any other girl I've ever met. Trust me I've meet _alot _of girls.

_**You'll always be my thunder.**_

I lean my head back and rest it on the bus seat. Why must I be in love?

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen's POV<strong>

I'm sitting on this stupid bus with it going down this stupid road hitting stupid bumps. All I want to be is with Duncan. Why I do I will never really know. I lay my head on this window and think about our last night together.

_We're sitting by the dock with our feet touching the water. I see him staring at me and his bright teal eyes shine in the pitch black. I smile and out of no where_

**_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_**

_"You have really bright eyes." Why I said that I don't know! I feel a blush flooding to my cheeks so I turn my head away from him._

_"Thanks Pasty" He said as I could sence his smirk comming across his face. I've never felt like this with anyone, is it love? I don't know._

**_I don't ever want to love another. You'll alwys be my thunder._**

_Suddenly a break of thunder interupted the silence and I feel a raindrop hit my forhead._

_"Looks like rain Pasty we should head back." Duncan stands up and holds out his hand to help me up._

_"Thanks." We starts walking back,then it starts pouring. There would be no way we would make it back to the camp! We can't even see our hands infront of our faces! Suddenly an old cabin catches my eye and we run for it. There was one bed, Duncan offered to sleep on the floor but I was freezing. From that day forward I will forever love rain._

**_So bring on the rain. And bring on the thunder._**

Did I menchon that the bus ride home is bumpy? It is! We hit a bump and I go flying in the air, breaking me away from my thought. I hate this road. I don't want to go.

**_Today is a winding road. Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know._**

I'm staring at my phone,wondering if I should call. Should I wait for him to call me? I have to know if he is feeling torn, like me. He will never admit it if he is. His heart is sealed up, like mine. That's one thing we have in common. How he snuck into my heart, especially now, is a mystery.

**_Today I'm on my own_**

Today is the only day this whole Summer that I've had no one to talk to. I spent all my time with Duncan and his friend Jason. I have no friends besides those two. Now they're long gone. I felt my phone buzz and I looked at the caller ID. It read "Duncan"

**_I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone. I don't know._**

I was so shocked I couldn't get my finger to press the "answer" button. I don't know why! Is this how love is? If so I don't want to be. He is miles and miles away.

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan's POV<strong>

She didn't answer. I tried calling. Maybe she's asleep. Now I'm longing to talk to her more!

**_And now I'm itching for the tall grass, longing for the breeze._**

Now I want to go back to that hill where the grass was tall and the wind blew. That was our hill. We accidently found it while wrestling. She took my ipod! No one messes with my ipod. I chased her for 10 minutes before tackeling her. She fought back until we rolled down the hill. I pinned her down. After that all I remeber was how her eyes sparkeled and how tasty her teal lips looked. I almost kissed her, I wish I did. Ok Duncan quit sounding like a complete marshmellow!

_**I need to step outside just to see if I can breathe. I gotta find a way out, maybe there's a way out.**_

There's gotta be a way out of being in love, but there isn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen's POV<strong>

I still can't think of a way out, because there is no way out.

**_Your voice was the soundtrack of my Summer. Do you know you're unlike any other?_**

Seeing him was the only think keeping me tied down to that camp. He better know he is unlike anyone I've ever met. He acually accepted me, instead of shunning me and calling the "The looser goth freak."

**_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors. I don't wanna ever love another._**

The thought of his eyes calmed me. Whenever one of these skanks called me the "looser goth",not that they're any better, I thought of him and I instantly calmed down. I don't want to love him, but I do. I will never see him again though, so why is he still on my mind?

**_You'll always be my thunder. So bring on the rain._**

I hear the thunder outside and it's raining cats and dogs. Bring on the rain, cause that way I feel closer, closer to Duncan. Man this guy is making me sound completely girly!

**_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope. I'm wrapped up in vines._**

My heart is tangled. I want to forget him,because I know I will never see him again. But I love him so I will always remember him.

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan's POV<strong>

I want this to work, no matter what. I want this to work. We will make it.

**_I think we'll make it out, but you just gotta give me time._**

We will make it. I havn't exactly thought of _how _we will make it, but in time I will think of a plan.

**_Strike me down with lightning, let me feel you in my veins._**

I want her to be here.

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen's POV<strong>

The Bus slows down to a stop.

"You're home Maggots now get!" Our quite lovely bus driver yelled.

I grab my belonings and step out into the crisp coolness of the night.

_**Your voice was the soundtrack to my Summer. Do you know you're unlike any other? you'll always be my thunder.**_

I hear the sound of thunder again. I look up and the sky opens up and water falls from the heavens. I start walking down my road, tears mixing with rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan's POV<strong>

My bus slows to a stop at the corner of the road. I grab my belongings and stepped into the mist of rain

"See ya later man!" Jason yelled as he ran for freedom, freedom from the bus.

I casually waved him goodbye and turned the corner.

_**Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors. I don't ever wanna love another, you'll always be my thunder.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen's POV<strong>

I walk the sidewalk in silence then I see a tall figure in the distence. It looked like Duncan, but it couldn't be. I decide to put the figure out of my mind and continued walking.

**_And I said, your voice was the soundtrack of my Summer do you know you're unlike any other?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan's POV<strong>

I swear a girl walking down the road looked like Gwen, but it can't be. I tried walking away but something told me I couldn't. I hollared out over the rain

"Pasty is that you?"

The figure turned around and yelled back

"Duncan?"

It was her! It's Gwen! we start walking towards eachother.

**_So bring on the rain. _**

By now the rain is pouring but neither one of us cared. she hugged me and I hugged back. All that mattered now is that she is here.

**_Oh baby bring on the pain_**

Bring on the pain of love. This time I wasn't gonna hold back. She looks up at me with those big charcoal eyes, I bring her mouth closer to mine and kissed her. She kissed back.

**_And listen to the thunder._**

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled away for air. Thunder crashed again

:Just listen to the thunder" I whispered befor kissing her again. Now I know she will forever be my thunder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How corny was that XD haha sorry if it sucks and Duncan and Gwen were out of character. I havn't written a story in FOREVER! So I tried! I hope you guys liked it and I will be on here more now! <strong>_


End file.
